


No Empty Platitudes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [655]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Having Faith, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: For Simone, her beliefs are a cornerstone of her psyche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 114  
> Prompt: gratitude  
> Summary: For Simone, her beliefs are a cornerstone of her psyche.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously taking place in the first few days after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just really nice to write. I sometimes think I didn't really delve as deeply into the religious aspects as I wanted to in this project. But then I remember that this project is not the last that I'll be writing for this show or these characters, and I can accept that what I have written is a good solid foundation to build upon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Even in a world as jaded and self-centric as she lives in, Simone Baptiste still carries forward the lessons taught to her in childhood. First and foremost is giving thanks daily for what she has and what she has learned. These aren't empty platitudes spoken out of some sense of duty. Far too many people practice religion by rote without paying any actual attention to what they say and do. For Simone, her beliefs are a cornerstone of her psyche. In another life, perhaps, she would make a wonderful nun. Perhaps that explains the draw between her and Sister Greta. Her devotion has certainly stopped me in my tracks on more than one occasion.


End file.
